Valentine's Love
by TheLustofkilling
Summary: Squee ends up in Nny’s basement due to being kidnapped. Apparently, Nny has feelings he wishes to express to the boy. Warning: Poetic. Nearly the entire chapter. OOC. Male X Male. Happy V-day D.D.D.


Title: Valentines love

Chapter: One shot

Rating: R (Violence, adult hinted themes.)

Pairing: Nny X Squee

Summary: Squee ends up in Nny's basement due to being kidnapped. Apparently, Nny has feelings he wishes to express to the boy. Warning: Poetic. Nearly the entire chapter. OOC.

Warning: Adult themes, hints of violence. All of the dialog is in poetic terms. You may or may not read it that way. I don't really care. Hints of M X M.

Other: Squee is about 16 or 17. Ends up in Nny's basement as a hostage. Nny is out of character, sorry. It's really short. Made for a friend, so…I really don't mind what everyone thinks of it… ha-ha. Male to Male contact?

"And look to me, your gaze so sharp,

And tear through bone, straight to my heart.

You'll see me, here, so fragile a form,

And so my spirit, is filled with scorn."

Squee looked over, seeing him, standing there with a crooked smile. It seemed that everything had gone so wrong, and Squee now stood there, frozen with fear. He looked up into the eyes of the man above him, lanky and about two heads taller then himself. Opening his mouth into a crookedly sharp smile, he hissed out to the boy.

"You talk of what this world does bring,

And yet, like a bird, you still do sing.

My little Squee, you do not know,

How challenged I am, still to sew,

That skin of yours, that gleams so bright.

With skills like mine, you cannot fight.

Yet here you are, standing tall,

Till the day, when you will fall."

Squee looked at Nny as the man drew closer to him, running a single finger along the blade of his knife, making sure that it drew deep across the skin, causing a small pool of blood to leak out lightly. His eyes had stayed on Squee though, the small boy pressing hard against the wall, trying to get away from Nny. The stone was cold against his torn up shirt, and the way that the bricks were shaded dark grey, Squee could only guess that this was one of the basement rooms in Nny's house.

"Please Nny, let me go,

I'll run…that you know…

I'll leave this town,

I won't return,--"

Nny drew up quickly, pressing Squee's mouth shut with a hand, and drawing the blade across Squee's chest, pressing lightly. He forced his head back, and Squee could feel pain shoot up his head. He felt his skin quiver as the cold stone and the even more persistent blade, pressed harder against his body.

"You'll stay here, with me, forever.

And the bond inside me, will not sever.

You see my boy, I've grown fond of you,

And I find myself obsessed with you.

I dream of you, day and night,

Even though it brings me fright.

I've had nightmares, awake…asleep,

Thoughts of you…they run so deep."

Nny's face was so close to Squee's that the boy could smell cherry juice. He did not dare move as Nny slowly pressed into his body.

"Todd…I breathe…I live for you.

And it's hard for me to say this too.

I've lived in here, this rotting hell,

I've been to heave…I've been to hell.

But nothing…nothing could compare,

To watching you, so young and fare.

You'll grow up…You'll run away,

This my heart…It cannot say…."

Nny's lips drew up to Squee's and he breathed out slowly, warmly to him. His eyes shut tightly, he shook, waiting for Nny to kill him. He heard the man continue lowly though. "Good-bye…"

Squee's eyes opened as he felt the pressure of the man loosen on his body. "Nny…" He whispered out, his heart beat becoming something that he would probably soon succumb to as anxiety. He felt his body shit forward, and his knees grow weak. What was wrong with him? He outstretched a hand, and for a second was silent, his fear taking over his voice, along with his mind.

Staring blindly in front of him, he saw Nny, his back ridged. The man looked to be carrying an unseen weight on his shoulders. The sight of the man in front of him being so weak…so…unwonted, it made him long for something that he thought he had lost long ago after Pepito moved away.

"Monster…Cadaverous fool,

You strike me down, into that pool.

Uncertainty that strikes your mind,

Upon that grip, that conquered sign.

You give up, you loose, yet still you talk,

Upon that waking, loosened spark,

Insanity, upon my lips,

And move it down, to press my hips.

You make me shake, you make me quake,

You make me scream myself awake…

Yet…"

He moved forward, and slowly, he paused, behind Nny. "We're contradictions…In every way. You like to scream, yet I only whisper…What makes you think we could stick together?" His voice was low, and his hand had fallen down to his sides. His head had tilted, and he seemed to be waiting for the man to say something.

"I don't know love, I do know hate,

But you are what has sealed my fate.

A heart that I thought was dead,

Has risen up, and in my head…

I feel it beating, once again,

And it's because of you…"

Squee moved forward, drawing up to Nny, trying desperately to look him in the eye. Of course though, the man shied from sight.

"Don't say to me, a lying phrase,

Show me instead, a simple gaze."

Squee whispered lower, moving around the slightly older man to face him once more. He whispered so that Nny would have to pay attention so that he could hear him speak. "Word's can't express true meanings…Actions can though…Eyes are the gate way…" He looked up at Nny, "Look me in the eyes." His eyes brows narrowed down, trying to give the killer a stern look. As he looked up at Nny though, the other man was looking towards the door, his eyes narrowed as well. His were slowly welling up with tears, hot and stinging.

"The doors unlocked, you should leave…

Run away…do not cleave.

Unwanted from the very start,

My heart beats fast, yet it's tart.

I'm still sour, deep inside,

And I know someday, I will not hide.

A beasts' true nature, ridden rot,

Upon the darken, dampen lot.

I'll kill you Todd, and this you know."

His eyes shot up and he looked darkly at Squee. Having the man's sudden attention aimed at him, Squee couldn't help but quiver from the gaze. "When that day comes…What will you do? How will you face me? Face the day? If you're not alive to calm my ways?" His words were soft, and as he looked down at Squee, his hand moved up, and gently caressed his check, cradling it gently. "How will you ever look at me the same?" His grip grew tighter, and Squee could feel Nny's fingers digging into his skin.

He shook loose the hand. He was unable to speak though, and as Nny's hand feel down, and came to rest, motionless against his side, he did not reach to grab it. When he should have said something, he said nothing. His mind drew a blank, his eyes closed and burned, and his heart seemed to break, falling into a deep hole, and it made his stomach feel bad. He watched Nny, saying nothing, doing nothing.

Slowly, he moved towards the door, and left, leaving the killer behind him, standing slouched over, tears dripping down his face.

The End.

"Grab my hand, and follow me, to where you're afraid to go.

Grab your bags, and other things, and smile too and fro.

Look me in the eyes, and gaze into my heart.

Scream and shout, with promised words,

Upon the ground…and shout.

"I love you.""

-T. L. O. K.


End file.
